It started with a Stare
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Goku keeps staring at Vegeta. vegeta finally got tired of it and asked why Goku was watching him. Only to find the answer to scare Vegeta. Goku has feeling for the Prince and Vegeta dont know what to do.
1. Why are you staring at me

NEW FAN FIC! A Goku and Vegeta get together. OWN NOTHING

Goku and Vegeta stared into each other's eyes. Both boys were gazing, waiting for the other to make the first move. This has been going on for a while now, and neither one could look away. Then, Goku couldn't take it. It was painful. He couldn't just sit there and wait anymore. If Key wasn't going to do it, then Jonghyun had no choice. He held out a little longer, and then… he blinked. "Ha! The Almighty Prince Vegeta wins again," Vegeta said, rubbing his eyes from the tears forming. "Best two out of three?" Goku asked, blinking away water. "Hell no, we've played this six times already, I'm surprised you still had tears left in your eyes," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Goku sat on a couch and pouted, hugging a pillow and watching the remaining five minutes of a werewolf movie. The front door opened and closed, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Chichi entered the room and collapsed on the couch, almost falling on Goku's lap. "Long day huh?" he asked."Shpt uop gopkqu," ChiChi's words were muffled by the pillows of the couch. ChiChi raised her head slightly, just enough to barely show her mouth, "IM SO SOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Chi Chi got up and went into the kitchen and screamed at the Vegeta stealing food then telling him she would cook. Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo, and Yamcha entered the room seconds later. Gohan threw his bag by the table and sat down on the couch, followed by Yamcha who sat down too technically on the 12 year old Gohan. Gohan didnt want to move. He was sore from training, homework. He let out a groan before burying his face in the couch cushion. "Have you seen Gohan?" Yamcha asked chuckling, "I could have sworn he walked inside before me." Krillen chuckled. "Yeah, I was just talking to him a while ago, I think he's in his room," Vegeta replied laughing. Gohan responded to this by another loud groan.

Chi chi heard this and ran into the room. "Where is Gohan?" she yelled. she saw Gohan's feet sticking out of the couch and started batting Yamcha in the head with the spatula she was holding. "Get off my son!" Yamcha stood up slowly, and then pretended to slip and sat back on top of Gohan. Chi Chi grabbed Yamcha's ear and picked him up off of Gohan. gohan rolled off the couch and laid flat on his back on the floor. Krillen dropped a pillow on his face, which Goku put under his head."Gohan! Don't fall asleep there! Besides you haven't eaten yet, get your butt to the table," Chichi said, walking with Goku back to the kitchen. Gohan held up his hand and Krillen grabbed it, dragging him. He sped up his pace before swinging gohan. He let go and watched as he slid under the table and into Yamcha's feet, almost knocking him over. The Vegeta, Krillen, Goku, and Gohan laughed, Piccolo smirked at the sight be fore leaning against the wall. ChiChi on the other hand, threw whatever she was holding at Krillen. In this case, it was a small piece of bread she was cutting. Krillen caught it and ate it.

"so what's for dinner?", gohan asked sitting down with the rest... Vegeta sat down on the other side, Goku sat next to him. Goku let his eyes wonder up and down Vegetas body, going back down and stopping at his lower body then slowly back up to his face. Vegeta watched goku out of the orner of his eye. "Soup!" ChiChi called out, Bringing Vegeta and Goku out oh there thoughts."Chicken Soup?", Yamcha asked."Yah!" she answered.

******

After everyone had eaten, Goku started cleaning up the plates and Vegeta went into the kitchen to get a snack. Goku grabbed the leftovers. The rest had retired to the living room, watching a rerun of 'Star King.' When Vegeta was sure the other members couldn't hear him he turned to Goku."Hey Kakarot?" Vegeta asked."Hm?", Goku glaced up from the lift overs. "What's 'with you looking at me like that?'" Vegeta glared at him."Oh you know…" Goku grinned."No I don't know." Vegeta was getting annoyed. 'Of course he has no idea, that's why he was asking him! Was he some kind of idiot?' Goku laughed, then looked back at Vegeta and laughed some more. Vegeta got mad at this. "Fine! Don't tell me!" Vegeta said, turning back to the sink. He heard Goku stop laughing and felt arms slide around his waist hugging him. Goku rested his chin on the Prince's shoulder. "Sorry Geta, that was cute." Vegeta stopped and froze up completly, so shocked "What are you doing?" Vegeta didnt dare move but he was about to until goku spoke."This is the why I was staring at you." Goku tightly gribbed Vegetas waist. "Kakarot, you know I still don't know what Why." Vegeta tryed to move alittle but goku would not let go. "Really? From what I'm doing it should be obvious." Goku whispered in Vegetas ear sending chills down his neck.

"Well, it isn't, now let go of me, it's creeping me out, I will blast you, Kakarot." Vegeta said, trying to push Goku's arms off. His arms didn't move, instead, he grabbed Vegeta's waist and spun him around until they were facing each other. Their noses were inches apart.  
"Too close for comfo-" Vegeta began, before he was stopped with a kiss. His eyes widened. He grabbed a cup of water and smashed it against Gokus head. Goku stepped back, groaning.  
"VEGETA! This shirt was new!" He complained, ringing it out. "Don't be complaining! What the hell was that just now?" Vegeta demanded getting into a fighting pose ready to kick Gokus butt. "What? That was why I was staring at you!" Goku whispered rubbing his head where Vegeta hit him.

Goku left the kitchen, leaving vegeta more confused than ever. Vegeta slid to his knees and touched his lips. 'What the hell was that?! And what the hell is He thinking? Damn it I still don't know.' Vegeta glared at the door and got back to his feet and then moved out the back door, heading to his home with Bulma.

********

Goku stopped licking his ice cream to see Vegeta standing there watching him. Goku finshed his ice cream in one bit and came over to Vegeta. Vegeta started to take a step back when Vegeta took his hand. He pulled on the arm, drawing Vegeta closer to him. Vegeta didn't notice it happening until their faces were inches apart. His eyes got bigger. Goku's lips were now centimeters away from his face. And then…. "PArky rockers in the house tonight! everybody jsut have a good time!" Vegeta's cell phone rang. Vegeta shoved Goku back and ran to the living room insdie his home leaving Goku out side of CC. He checked caller I.D., it was Bulma.

"Woman?" he answered. "Hey Key! Listen, I'm REALLY bored right now, do you think maybe we can go hang out?" Bulma asked, exaggerating on the word 'really'. "Woman why would I do that?" Vegeta groaned. He was about to turn her down but then remembered Goku was in the outside. He thought of this to be a perfect chance to get away from him, besides, he might know what what was going on. "Sure! I'll be there soon!" Vegeta said. He shut the phone closed and ran up to his room to get ready, ignoring Goku who was giving him a confused look. Vegeta soon open the window and started to fly towards Bulmas office in town.

*******

Vegeta snapped back to reality. He wasn't going to let himself get attacked by a drunk Goku. He used his free elbow to smack Goku in the face. He felw backwards grabbing his nose. Vegeta got up and ran to the door. Goku jumped back to his feet and tackled Vegeta once again, bringing him pinned down to the ground.

"KAkarot i swear I will kill you!" Vegeta yelled but for some reason he didnt try to get away yet. Goku started kissing his neck. He sucked Vegeta's sensitive spots leaving red kiss marks. Vegeta struggled, but not really trying to get away, and Goku had used his legs to keep Vegeta's feet from coming up. Goku moved back to Vegeta's lips and kissed him once again. "HELLO!" came a greeting from the front door, "It's Yamcha! Not an intruder! I'm sorry to wake you up so late but my taxi cab got lost and I lost my apartment key! I need to stay here for the night!" Vegeta's eyes got bigger than usual. Oh god! Why him of all people?! gokudidn't pay any attention to Yamchas voice and continued kissing Key's neck. Vegeta headbutted Goku making him fall back and then Goku got right back up and pushed Vegeta against the wall Vegeta kicked Goku in the stomach and then jumped over him. Goku grabbed Vegetas leg making him fall, Goku got back onto Vegeta nad Vegeta saw Goku go SSJ. Vegeta had not yet made it to Super Sayian, so Goku had him pinned down this time by his SSJ strength.

Yamcha's head popped into the door frame. "What happen- oh my," he said, dumbfounded at the position the two sayains were in. "He's drunk and won't get off me! Get him off me!" Vegeta yelled, trying to shake his hands free. "Oh this is going on tumblr," Yamcha commented, pulling out his phone. "Are you being serious right now? You idiot scar face." Vegeta yelled. "No, hang on I'll help you." Yamcha came over and Hit Goku in the head and Vegeta rolled under from the now normal knocked out Goku. "Vegeta, are you going to be okay with drunk Goku?" yamcha asked. "…Yah, he's out cold, I'll be safe.", "That's not what I mean, are you going to be okay when he wakes up?" Yamcha looked over at Goku and them smiled back at Vegeta."I am the Prince of sayians ill be fine." Yamcha nodded, "but what brought all this up?","It's a mix of drinking and of seeing me and Bulma kiss.", Vegeta said. "No way that made him do that!" Yamcha screamed."Yeah, apparently it pissed him off, and I teased him about liking me and… that happened." Yamcha glaced at Vegeta who was watching Goku closley. "Well, him liking you is true…. Who da' thought," Yamcha trailed off, shocked. "What? You think he's really in love with me?" He shrugged, "People do crazy things when they're in love." It was silent. Yamcha's words were sinking into Vegeta. 'No, he's just drunk and horny, no way-',"I see what is happening doing Vegeta, Piccolo does it all the time. Quit denying it," Yamcha said."…..Where is that green freak right now?" Yamcha frowned at Vegeta. "At home alone with…. OH CRAP," Yamcha shot to his feet and grabbed his coat, "I'm afraid I have to leave! I'll find some way to get back in the house. Think about what I said! Don't deny it!"

Then he scared man left the room and slammed the front door shut. All was quiet again. Vegeta sighed. He looked at Goku's sleeping beat up face. He got to work on fixing it the living room not wanting Bulma to come back to a messy house and he getting screamed at and when he was done he turned out the lights. He stood in the door way for a bit looking at Goku."uh, Kakarot, do you really like me? Why...?" Vegeta asked softly. He left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. "Yeah, I like you," Goku said softly to the empty air.

**********

(Vegetas point of veiw)

His mouth slowly travelled from my lips to my earlobe, he began to bite it playfully and educed a loud moan from me. I digged my fingers into his back and pressed my body on his muscular chest."You're so hot! I'd love nothing more than to do you right here and now!", he whispered in my ear, which let my whole body shiver in excitement. "Just do it then! Take me!" I grinned at him and licked my lips seductively. Good god! since when am I so naughty? Kakarot pulled back and rose surprised an eye brow, but then he smirked back. Maybe my boldness had caught him off guard, but I wanted him. Really badly.

Somehow he managed it to take off my shirt in less than a second.  
Before I could even think properly he had grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, so that I couldn't move anymore.I realized that I was now completely at his mercy and I gulped nervously as he looked at me like a hungry predator would look at his prey. I needed to take control. I used my legs to get him on the bottom as I moved my body in top. Holding HIS hands above my head now. He stared at me intensely and licked his sexy full lips at that. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to imagine what was going on in his mind. "Uhm...Vegeta...what-" An unexpected sweet and gentle kiss cut him short from me.

"I want to enjoy this. Every moment with you should be perfect." His warm breath gently caressed the skin on my neck. "You're so beautiful!" His lips slowly travelled down my neck until they reached my collar bone and began to attack my most sensitive spots. I started to moan loud and uncontrollably as he began to bite the skin there while his hands slid up and down my thighs.

"AH!" i jolted up and looked around the room. i was laying in bed with my GIRLFRIEND, bulma. "Whats wrong Vegeta?" She asked half asleep. i looked at her and thought to myself 'There is no way. Why would I think about that. That was so.. i am a straight man' Bulma stopped my thoughts by laying her head on my shoulder. I bent down and kissed her lips lightly, but then deepen it. "Just a bad dream, woman. Sleep" I told her letting her lay her head on my chest. Once she was asleep my thoughts slowly started to head to the dream I had jsut a minutes ago. 'could it be true... could i.. care for Kakarot. I am in love with this woman. But it might jsut be possible.. i' I fell into sleep in the middle of my thoughts. The last thing I thought was 'I need you kakarot." And some how i knew that Kakarot felt the same way.

(End of Vegetas POV)

Okay I hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me how you like.


	2. I love you

Okay! This is a NEw chapter! The other one I read a Fanfic about SHINee and turned it into a DBZ one! HEHE love SHINee! But this one is orginal i just got it started with that! I hope ya'll like it!

"I can't believe she's wanting to have a baby with him," ChiChi said to her dad as they were on their way to Bulmas. Bulma was thinking about having a baby with VEGETA. "Well Chi, they did it so you have to live with it," The ox king replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Ok Dad that was a bit gross," she replied screwing up her face, then gave out a laugh. "Well once you think about it, a lot of people in the world could be doing it right now," her dad said trying to be serious but ended up laughing. "Eww! This conversation has to end now!" Chichi yelled."Ok, ok I'll stop now," Chi chis father said with a laugh and then put his eyes back on the road. They weren't far from the CC. ChiChi turned the radio on and 'We Are the Champions' by Queen started playing. She and her dad started singing along. They laughed out loud. They pulled up into the drive way. And then made there wy to the front door. ChiChis Dad knocked.

Just then, the door opened and it was Vegeta. Chi hated the prince so much and Vegeta hated her. He tunred and walked back into the building leaving the door open for them. 'Typical Vegeta, showing his hate for me. Why can't he just say hello or ask me if I am ok but NO he walks out. Geez!' Chichi thought to herself. She didn't notice that her husband was coming towards her. "Hey Chi!" Goku smiled and ChiChi kissed him. "Im hungry!" goku then yelled smelling fresh food and running into the dinning room. "GOKU! GET BACK HERE!" Chi Chi screamed as Bulma walked in. "Hey Chi.." Bulma walked ovver to her best friend and they hugged, making Vegeta fake gag. Chichi sent a death glare toward the Prince. "Why do you love him..?" chicHi whispered and Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I just do..." Chi Smiled at her and they started talking away.

=Meanwhile=

"Kakarot...We must talk." Vegeta and Goku made there way into one of the geust bedroom. "Do you.. uh.. kakarot, do you love me?" Vegeta was looking down at the floor, he seemed 'Shy' at this question. "Yes." Goku started making his way towards the now backing up VEgeta. There faces were jsut inches apart. "Why?" Vegeta asked as he slowly leaded in and there lips brushed breifly but Vegeta caught himself and started to moved away from Goku. Goku put his hands on either side of the Prince so he could not move away. Vegeta opened his mouth to say omething and Goku took this momment to press his lips to Vegetas. Vegeta quickly responded and kissed back sending chills down both VEgeta and Gokus back. "Kakarot...this.." Vegeta mummbled under his breath trying to sound stricked but it came out in a moan. Goku moved his lips down Vegetas neck, findig his spot and started sucking on it. vegeta held in a moan of plesure, 'this is wrong, this can not happen but it feels so good.' Vegeta argued with himself. Finally finding the answer he pushed Goku away. "Kakarot... we cant." Vegeta said before cooly walkign out of the room shutting the door behind him. He leand his back agiasnts the wall breathing hard. 'I cant have feelings for him...' Vegeta looked over a Bulma and smield. 'I love her.' Vegeta knew he did love the blue haired woman, but he also knew that he started to have feelings for Goku.

"Where are you going Vegeta" Bulma called out to Vegeta. "i need some air alright owman." Vegeta then took off into the air trying to figher out his feelings.

********

Vegeta went back to his dorm after a long night spent writing down a new song. A song made especially for someone. He hummed to the song as the lyric ran through his mind. He couldn't help but snigger at himself. "I am a freaking genius." WAlking to the CC building, he past a bakery shop. His stomach was grumbling the whole night but he decided not to eat.  
He remembered his 'conversation' with Goku, a conversation that almost create a nasty unnecessary sexual invalment. Then he quickly thought to bulma. His love. He had No one to tell is feelings too, no one in the Z fighters would understand. "You fools will never understand. Ever falling in love when you yourself aren't that perfect and the whole world is against you? No you don't." Vegeta explained once being asked by a very abrupt Piccolo who joined Vegetas long walk back home. "Vegeta, if I were you, I will totally leave her, for the better." Yamcha said who joined with Piccolo and some other Z fighters as well.

Vegeta gave Yamcha a murderous look making Yamcha sink a little. "I will never know how to tell you, but one day once you really fall in love with someone. You will know." Vegeta said glaring at them. "Oh, I've been in love." Yamcha said. "I know how it feels when she doesn't feel the same way." Yamcha thought back to when he was with a red head girl that some hoow he didnt remember her name. "When I said fall in love, I meant being in a relationship where you two love each other, not just you falling in love with some random girl you met from a hospital reception counter that you didn't even know her name." VEgeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He is going to use that against you every time possible. Yamcha HAHA you should have never brought her home." Krillen warned. Vegeta looked at the short man and smirked. "Yes I will." Yamcha glared at Krillen and Piccolo spoke up breaking the awkward silence."Vegeta, if I ever found someone deserve suffering for, I will do exactly the same you did." Piccolo said now walking right beside Vegeta. "You mean go against the world? Kill your own reputation? When are you ever going to find a girl worth suffering for when all you are looking for is someone who is 'perfect'." Vegeta retorted. "I am young, I will enjoy my life as long as I could before I turn thirty and surrender myself into a relationship." Krillen then said watching Vegeta glare at Piccolo but noe mean like, sorta like he was trying to figher out if Piccolo was right. "Do you love Goku?" Piccolo asked and everyone stopped walking and stared at Vegeta. "No." vegeta said starting his pace once again but faster.

*******

"Shouldn't you be resting now?" Goku asked whilst his eyes were busy looking around the play ground. He was sitting on a bench with Vegeta who had been really quiet since he arrived. Vegeta avoided Gokus gaze. He covered Gokus hand that was touching his face with his own and pressed it to Vegetas face. "I need to know something." Goku was shocked by Vegeta. "Ask away." Goku said. Vegeta looked at her intently. "If I am not in love with you... then why would you even care about me? I love the woman..." Goku was taken aback by the question. Goku then kissed Vegeta on the lips and Vegeta deeped it. "Because.. I do." Goku kissed Vegetas jaw and and moved his hand up and down vEgetas shoulders. Vegeta didnt want to fight it, in fact he was to tired too. Vegeta started kissing Gokus neck and moved his hand down gouks shirt back up to his elbow. "Kakarot..." Vegeta moaned as Goku nibbled on his ear.

Things were getting heated when Yamcha came running into the park, play ground. VEGeta quickly moved away from Goku and then took off to the air. "What is going on!" Yamcha watched Vegeta fly off and then looked back to Goku.

*******

Vegeta landed on the Roof of the CC mentaly slappign himself. "VEGETA! How could you, you almost.. you could have had sex with.. with Kakarot." Vegeta yelled at himself, but then a press agiast his pants brought him to attinion. He looked down seeing his member pressing agisnt his pants, "DAng it..." Vegeta mummbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay thanks for reading.


	3. FINAL LOVE

Thank you for the Reviews and here is the chapter.

(Vegeta's POV)

I was sitting in my room and waiting for the others to leave the house and doors shut and the giant house grew quiet. I ran out of my room and into the womans bathroom. 'Where does she keep her make up.' I was going through Bulmas stuff. I found the make up. 'YES!' I screamed in joy in my head as I pulled out her blush and started covering my small love marks on my neck. I use to hunt so I learned how to hide with make up covers. I had almost got the 3 hickes covered when I heard the front door shut. "Who is there?" I yelled. "It is Bulma, I forgot my purse." The door shut once again. I looked at the clock and it was 5:38pm now. "Kakarot's training till 7:00pm I think I'll go and visit him and talk.. maybe." I said to myself. I put my jacket and shoes on, checking to make sure the marks Kakarot gave me were gone and left the house. It was alreaady getting dark outside but luckily it took only 10 minutes to his Ki.

When I arrived, I went into his house not even knocking. There were so many candy rapers all over the floor. "Kakarot!" I yelled with a smirking face. My heart always started to beat really fast when I saw him, starting the first momment. "Vegeta? Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here? It's really late and already getting dark outside? Why are you not Training, huh?" He said and laughed. "Kakarot! I just wanted to uh talk to you about earlier. I really left you behind, hanging. i am so sorry." I said and frowning."Thank you Vegeta but.." I stopped him "Maybe we can.. go over to my place..." Goku smiled at me making me feel odd, 'I am going weak!' I screamed at my self. "So... can we go?" I then asked. Kakarot looked at me and shook his head "No.. we can't. Let's wait here because.." I moved over to the door. "Again with your excuses?" I interrupted.

Suddenly a green car slowed in front of Gokus home. Yamcha got out of the car. Yamcha came over and kissed Kakarot on the cheek. "Ready to go on the date. "Sure... I am sorry Vegeta. I thought, maybe another time." Goku siad looking down he looked back up to Yamcha after a second. Yamcha took Gokus lips in his. I was standing there and just watched them. I became really quiet. "So I guess you don't need me anymore right?.. I never really cared any ways. You are to stupid for my respect and I hope you two will arrive safely at home, not" I said and glared over at Yamcha who smiled evily back towards me."Thank you Vegeta for everything." Yamcha said in a sick tone of fake respect. "See you Vegeta." Goku said and smiled at me. Goku walked out and Yamcha came to me. I stood there watching him, closly. "You took Bulma from me... so I take Goku from you. You see how it feels." He spoke rolling his tounge at 's'. "I NEVER cared for that low class fool." I snaped back making Yamcha laugh. "Sure, good bye." Yamcha walked out leaving me hurt. It was true, I did have feelings for him. I could not deny it, He had feelings for me. 'What is wrong with me.' I thought still standing in the now empty home of Chichi and Goku. 'Wait is Goku not with that loud mouth woman? HAHA I will get him back!' I thought feeling a cold pride go through my body. I ran on home.

(end of Vegetas POV)

***********  
(Goku's Pov)

I got up and out of bed and ran into the living room to check on ChiChi who had fallen asleep. Sleeping like an angel. "Why does she always have to be so sweat when asleep but then when she wakes up...," I said moaning at the thought of her yelling. So, I got my food and put on my uniform and went out by the door. Stopping by my grandpas grave. And then I flew from my home on the mountain I started my training. Then I heard a voice, I turned around and saw Krillin. "Hey man," said Krillin. "Hey how was your weekend," I asked. "It was awesome this girl asked me out and she was with chichi, who is awake just letting you know." said krillin. 'Oh god chichi'. the thought went through my head. "I know how much you have the hots for her. So you know Vegeta told us about you going out last night with Yamcha." said krillin. "I was not a 'date' we just had dinner. I would never cheat on ChiChi." i told Krillen then quickly went back to punching the air. "You did with Vegeta." Krillens words hit me in the head, like a bat. "Do.. you love him? I got to know! Do you love him more than ChiChi!" Krillen said as he got into a trainging postion and then attacked a tree. "Maybe I do maybe I don't," I said. 'Oh who was I kidding I love Vegeta. I jsut cant let ChiChi find out.' "Oh come on we all know how much you like him, ChiChi wil be urt when she finds out." said krillin. "Hey Krillen! Remember, we are starting school today." I said smiling at Krillen. "Oh yeah! Bulma signed us up for Collage!" Krillen said then looked at his watch. "It is almost time to go." he added.

Then someone called us we turned around and saw bulma and chichi. "Hey guys," said krillin. "Hey krillin hi Goku," said Chi Chi. "H-hi Chichi uh we should go," I said I was feeling Guilty. I'm such a dumb ass.

We got to school my first day of school and I went to homeroom and I saw Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, you got stuck here also?" I said walking over to him. "Hello Kakarot, yes." said Vegeta. "Don't call me by my saiyan name" I said smiling at him. "Sorry force of habit" vegeta said and I gasped. "Did the prince of all saiyans just apologize to me I must be dreaming" I said pinching my arm. He rolled his eyes and smirked. 'God how his smirks made my heart melt. I just wanted to kiss those lips, okay Goku you love ChiChi not Vegeta'. I thought as Vegeta looked down at the desk he was in. Then back up at me. "Hello? Kakarot.. or as I should say, Goku" said vegeta with a smirk using a fake tone. "Oh sorry what did you say?" I asked. "I said how was your stupid 'date' with that scared face fool... and how you are so…" the bell cut him off. "I'll tell you later." Vegeta said. "Vegeta? You have been to school when you were with Frezza right?" i asked and he smirked at me and nodded. I smiled knowing if Vegeta got throught it I could too. "So how was your.. date." asked Vegeta. "Good" I said.

After first period ended their was a 5 minute break. I saw Bulma kiss Vegeta on the lips and he put his arms around her. I could tell he was loving every second of it. I felt my heart sink watching them, Vegeta broke the kiss and stood up looking at his paper telling him where he was going to next for class. "Kakarot. You coming?" Vegeta smirked and walked away shoving Yamcha who was talking to a girl to the ground.

********

Bulma went to vegeta. They started talking. "Hey Goku," said Yamcha." Yeah what is it," I said. "I think Bulma love's Vegeta," said Yamcha. I looked at him. "what makes you say that," I said laughing, knowing those to were together. Even so, thier son form the future told me they were to have him. "well I think he might love her back. goku, i dont think he cares about you as much as you would like." said yamcha laughing. "Well yeah but..." I was cut of by someone laughing. I turned around and Bulma and Vegeta were laughing. it kinda made me mad. WAIT why would i be made about something like this. If my best friend likes him then i shouldn't be mad. Beside's i love Chichi. "Hey Goku," said Yamcha. i got out of my train of thoughts. "yeah what," i said. "well do you approve," said Yamcha. "Approve of what," I asked. " Your best friend and Vegeta," said Yamcha. I thought about it. "well I guess, as you know he loves her." I felt my heart sink at those words. "Dude you guess come on give me a better anwser," said Yamcha."Ok ok sheesh. Yes I would allow Vegeta to date her, they are in love. They will be get married most likely also." I answered. " What," yelled Yamcha, "You would let Mr. short tempered Vegeta to be with your best friend! You know he killed ME and then the others. He broke your heart!"Yamcha yelled. "Yeah! But now he is on are side." I laughed at Yamcha. Then the bell rang. "Oh shit I'm going to be late," said Yamcha as he ran to his next class. After the next 3 classes the best part of school came lunch. Finally.

(End of Gokus POV)

"Kakarot!" Goku turned around after hearing his name. "Hey Vegeta." Vegeta sat down next to Goku and they started eatting there food, fast. Yamcha, Krillen sat down accross from the two sayains. "Who made you come here?" Yamcha sked eating his own food. Goku looked up and laughed. "Who else?" Then they all said at the same time "Bulma." Krillen took a drink. "Yeah she thought that It would be fun to all hang out cause of all the training we have been doing." Krillen smiled and then started eating once again. Vegeta grunted and was taking a bite of his sandwitch when he felt a hand going of his crotch area. Jumping he got evey one at the tables attention. "you alright Vegeta?" Krillen asked. Vegeta snuck back down in his seat glacing over at Goku who grinned back. Vegeta slowly started eating, and didnt stop when he felt the hand moved over it once again this time moving up to his belt line. "I-I need.. uh.. air." Vegeta said standing up and walkign away leaving the others sitting there, watchin him walk away. Goku looked down at his food and smirked.

********

(VEgeta POV)

The next 3 weeks gone by fast. Alot happened, AND I MEAN ALOT! I layed in my bed trying to catch my breath. I felt my heart beating fast. Now as I reflect on what happened, those words echo in my mind. The first time Goku kissed from me, I didn't know what I was experiencing. I freaked when he kissed my neck and I was unable to fight him off. He was a super sayian. A low class sayain was more poerful than I. Maybe that was why I didn't budge when Goku came up from behind me and took hold of me so suddenly. Because he was stronger. Because we were so close. And, it all happened so fast, I couldn't really react.  
I don't feel betrayed. Just surprised. I knew now, I know that i was going to fall in love with that goofy man soon. I rolled over in the bed, staring at the Tv set that was in there. I picked up the remote and changed the chanel. "I NEVER Will!" I screamed at my self and open the room to Bulmas. "Vegeta what is wrong?" Bulma asked.

I shoved her down lightly and started kissing her. 'God i love her kisses'. "You still want that kid? i do." I didnt let her answer, I was determind to give my self to her. Never let her go. I would not let my slef fall for that Sayain... I was a straight Prince, not GAY!  
"Vegeta you know i love you.. even if you, have feelings for Goku." I stopped my kisses and looked up into her eyes. "You told ChiChi... she told me. Vegeta... I-" I cut her off by a kiss. "I dont like him... I.. I have these emotions for you woman. No one else." I answered and she smiled. Kissing her, made my relize just how much I loved her. How much i needed her, not Kakarot.

(End of VeGeta POV)

*******  
(Skipping after the Cell thing, lolz)

Vegeta was bored. This wasn't unusual now a days. Cell had just been defeated by Gohan, a child was more stronger than him now. He was training as hard as he could. Most of the time Vegeta spent his days training alone. Today, however, he didn't even feel like doing that. He stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. He sat down and began to watch. Just watch. He watched the people below. Those foolish people he separated himself from. He saw a man leave his house for work, two kids riding their bikes, and a women taking her pet to the vet. They were so boring to him. He didn't even know why he was still watching them….. He took the air and flew hig up glacing around, looking for something to do.

Then his glance shifted towards the woods. He saw a Goku running. He wasn't running away from something so Vegeta knew he wasn't in danger, not like he cared. He was running after something. Next he saw Gokus extend her arms out as he ran. He saw something fall in her hand. It was a bird. A Cardinal. Vegeta knew the bird was a girl because only the male cardinals were red. When you live on plant as long as he has you pick these things up. 'Kakarot? What are you up too?' Vegeta still was watching him, but his thoughts went back too the first year on earth. Goku gave him something he would never forget. Vegeta could not believe that he had feelings for him. He started to stare at the bird in Gokus hands. It was trying to get away. He was about to say Goku are sickening, but the thought disappeared. Goku placed down the bird and took something out of his bag she had on. It looked like… bandages? That's when he figured out what he was doing. Goku was helping it. Goku was petting it as he layed it down the tree and bird responded by letting him pat him as if it was saying thank you. She jumped off and started walking. Piccolo looked ahead to see where Goku might be going. There was a house in the middle of the woods, the one Gouk lived in. It wasn't huge like his and Bulma's house.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Piccolo flew over to Vegetas side and they flotted there. He followed Vegetas gaze to Goku and smirked. both of the fighters moved closer, both landed in a tree. Piccolo point over to a house. Vegeta looked over there. It was behind a few trees out of view from Gokus. Piccolo wondered if she lived felt his heart start beating as he watched Goku. Vegeta had been fighting the face that he sometimes flet that he did care bout the younger sayain. At that momment Vegeta moved over to another tree out of Piccolos view watching Goku. He could tell Goku knew he was there and made his way over. "Hey.. Ve-" goku was cut off by Vegetas lips. Goku pulled Vegeta farther down and pushed his tounge into the Princes lips. "Vegeta.." Goku moaned. Vegeta broke the kiss and watched him. After vegeta not saying any thing Goku jumped into the tree and onto the brance with Vegeta.

"Vegeta... I am I thought..-" Vegeta stopped Goku once again but another kiss. "shut up Kakarot. This means nothing... now dont say one word." Vegeta told the other as he took off Gokus shirt. Kissing Gokus neck and moved to his nipple. "Vegeta..." Goku moaned and was pushed down on the large branch. "Heh, Kakarot... you have been haunting me." Vegeta kissed Gokus lips. "The pain you put me through" He moved his hand down Gokus chest. "Now its time for me to make it stop." Vegeta whispered the last part and shoved his tounge into Gokus open mouth. Before vegeta knew what was happening his shirt was off and Goku was laying on top of him. "Vegeta... you have been haunting me also.. my prince." Vegeta kissed Gokus lips. Vegeta could not take it any more. Vegeta wanted him as much as Goku wanted the Prince. "You ready..." goku asked and Vegetas responed with a deep long kiss. It was on, finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There i hope you like.


End file.
